Maledica Il Fratello
by Kylie Robbins
Summary: Sonny takes a shining to one of the members of JONAS when they guest star on Mackenzie Falls. How does Chad feel about it? SWAC/JONAS crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hokey-doke! I have decided to do a crossover with **_**Jonas**_** and **_**Sonny with a Chance**_**! Actually...I decided to do this a while ago, but had other things I was working on. Well, like a lot of the other stuff I've been working on, this will be a multi-chap. =) Because I have problems actually keeping things short. But hey, no one's complained so far! =P**

**And I'm probably going to end up watching episodes of **_**Jonas**_** over and over and over so I can get the brothers' mannerisms at least....some what accurate.**

**Oh, and Sonny's wench comstume is on my photobucket which I have a link to on my profile.**

**So, as always, Read, Review, & Enjoy!**

--

On a wet Monday afternoon, Sonny sat on the green couch in the colorful prop room, doing....well, nothing in her pirate wench costume, complete with feathered hat, corset, eyepatch and cutlass, before her hungry and pretty co-star came sauntering in.

"Sonny? I'm hungry! Let's go get some lunch."

Sonny sighed, thinking about it for a moment before popping to her feet. "Well, I can never pass up Meatball Monday," she stated with a grin.

Without changing out of her costume, Sonny skipped off to the commisary with her co-star, jonesing for a Meatball Sandwhich.

As they passed Nico and Grady, who's faces were already _covered_ in sauce, they recieved a greeting that involved the boys raising their sandwiches and saying, with enormous sauce-covered grins on their faces, "Meatball Monday!"

The girls couldn't help but laugh as they apporached the end of the line to obtain their messy deliciousness. Unfortunately, Sonny was stopped in her tracks by the one, the only, _Chad Dylan Cooper_.

"Oh hey Monroe," Chad greeted with an obnoxious grin. "Couldn't bare to not be in my prescence for any longer?"

Sonny let out a sigh of slight disdain. "Yes Chad. Every moment I'm away from you, my heart aches for more. You're like a drug," she said flatly, sarcasm oozing every which way.

Chad raised his eyebrows in surprise before choking out, "Yeah, well, sorry. I'm taken," he said as he popped his collar, his cocky grin returning before he walked off.

_Taken? What? And....why should I care?_

Sonny shrugged the thought away and proceeded to go and get her sub, seeing Tawni already at the _So Random!_ table.

"Argh! Ahoy there lass!" Sonny didn't recognize the voice from behind her.

She turned around and was met with the soft brown eyes of Kevin Lucas - guitarist for _Jonas_.

"You're.....you're Kevin Lucas," she muttered, shocked, with a slight laugh.

"Yeah. And you're Sonny Monroe. I'm a _huge_ fan!" He shot her a genuine smile.

Her face immediately flashed to a look of surprise and over whelming excitement.

They both grabbed their meatball subs and sat at their own table, talking the whole while.

"Yeah, me, my brothers, and our fashion consultant, Stella, are in town because we have a guest spot on Mackenzie Falls."

Sonny laughed, "Oh, you have fun with that."

Kevin tilted his head and looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean...Just watch out for Chad Dylan Cooper. He's a real..." She took a breath, thinking of what word would best describe Chad, when she heard a chair move against the tile floor next to her.

"Hey, Kev. Hey! You're Sonny Monroe! Me and my brothers are _huge_ fans!" Sonny looked over to the guy who said her name. "I'm Nick Lucas," he stated as her offered his hand.

Smiling, she took and and shook it. "I know."

Just then Nick looked up, and called out. "Hey, Joe, Stella, over here!"

"Hey guys. Oh my God! You're -"

"Sonny Monroe, yeah. Nice to meet you." She smiled as she shook their hands. "So, you guys are gonna be on _the Falls_? What's the episode about?"

Joe took the oppotunity to reply. "Oh, it's their prom....again. We move to Mackenzie Falls and Mackenzie gets us to play at his prom after party. We're actually going to be on for...I think it was about 8 episodes?" He looked curiously at his brothers who nodded.

"Oh, wow. So you're gonna be here for a while then. Cool. You guys should stop by _So Random!_ My cast would love to meet you!" Sonny looked over to the _Random_s' table to see that her cast had grabbed their Meatball Sandwhiches and high-tailed it over to the prop room. "Rehearsal's out at 4 today and we all normally stay for a little while afterward. Why don't you all stop by the prop room?"

"Really?! That'd be great!" Kevin exclaimed, again smiling his refreshingly genuine smile at Sonny.

"Oh shoot," Stella said looking down to her watch. "C'mon guys. You have to head off to wardrobe."

"Well, I should be heading back soon anyway. It was nice meeting you. Hope to see you later," Sonny said with an honest smile as they all walked off.

Kevin walked backwards behind his brothers and Stella, looking at Sonny with what seemed to her like an everlasting smile on his face, and waved. "Bye Sonny. Catch ya later." And then he was out of sight, headed to wardrobe.

She looked towards the floor, thinking happily and let out a slight chuckle. "So, I see you met my new guest stars."

She looked up and her eyes landed on the last person she wanted to see - Chad. "Ugh...yes Chad. Maybe they'll actually make your show worth watching."

"Who, them? God no. They're horrible. They were only brought on to boost out ratings with 12 year old girls. Personally, I would've preferred someone with a little more....talent."

"Whatever Chad. I just think you're jealous 'cause all three of them are better than you," she retorted with a smirk.

"Yeah....right. Well, as fun as all this is, I have to get to set. Some of us have _real_ acting to do." And with that, the blonde heartthrob walked off.

Sonny rolled her eyes before she headed off to the prop-house before she had to be back at rehearsal.

--

**A/N: Okay, there it is. Sorry if it's short and the brothers are OOC, but, well, too bad. That's the best you're going to get out of me for now. Besides, this is just the first chapter. It'll get better. And there'll be Channy too! It won't be obvious though. For a while it'll just be Chad jealous of Sonny hanging out with one of the brothers a lot.**

**Well, hope you liked it! I'll probably have some little author's note convos in the later chapters. Right now I have to get to bed. Grr....I hate not being able to stay up...**

**Ah well, Toodles! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, sorry this took so long. As you can see if you look at my page, I've been working on a bunch of other stuff too. =P **

**I've really dug myself in deep with all of my fics. =P But hey, I'm having fun. =P**

--

Chad sat off set in his makeup chair as Bethany the make up girl prepared him for shooting. He was going over his lines in his head as he saw the members of _Jonas_ walk toward the set, his eyes suddenly narrowing into a glare.

"...Something wrong, Chad?" The makeup girl startled him out of his daze.

"What? No. I'm fine."

"Then relax your face blondie." Bethany was one of the few people on the _Mackenzie Falls_ crew that didn't fear Chad and treat him like royalty. Actually...one of the few people anywhere...

Chad's glare subsided and she started applying makeup as a put started to pull at his plush pink lips.

She stopped and glared down at him and he just stuck out his tongue and then relaxed his face.

"Thankyou."

They maintained silence for a little while as she prepared him for shooting until she finally voiced the question that had been on her mind since he started glaring.

"So what do you have against _Jonas_?"

"What? Nothing. Why-why would you think I have..something against them? Pfft."

"Dude...you were glaring at them. Like, just now. So...why?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper does _not_ glare. You must be seeing things."

"Riiiiight. Yeah...you're not leaving this chair until you tell me."

Chad glared at the makeup girl, hoping for her to falter, but not getting his wish. He sighed as he gave in. "Fine. They're just...in the way..."

Bethany's eyebrows knitted together in confusion that was also reflected by her change in stance. This gave Chad an opportunity to get loose and he took it, rushing over to his mark on the stage to wait for filming to start.

Everyone at stage 2 heard the director announce for the actors to report to their places. They were starting a scene from the first episode that the Lucas brothers were guest starring on.

_Mackenzie stood in the corner of the school gymnasium, preparing balloons for the upcoming prom, staring across the room to Chloe and his half-brother Devon, acting all lovey-dovey._

_"You see - I told you that the two of you weren't meant to be. You should just get over her. She looks...happy with Devon. You've got to move on."_

_Mackenzie just ignored Penelope, his on-again, off-again flame and head of the prom committee, and she just stalked off to talk to his best friend, Trevor. He sighed as he watched Penelope walk away. A smirk slowly pulled its way onto his face as he realized that she might be right. And she always was when it came to his love life. And...she's always been there for him...in her own way._

_"Alright everyone, thanks for all the hardwork. Let's call it a night - see you all tomorrow right after school," His confident ex-girlfriend told the prom committee._

_He walked out of the gym and was met up with Trevor. "Hey man. Did you see Chloe and Devon? I mean, seriously - harsh."_

_"Yeah...but you know what? That's...that's okay," he said half heartedly to his best friend as he looked over at Penelope, a small smile pulling its way onto his lips._

The director announced that they would be working on the next scene - homeroom the next morning.

_Mackenzie, Trevor, Penelope, Devon, and Chloe, as well as random other "students" sat scattered around the room, all shuffling to their seats as the bell went off and their home room instructor, Mr. Verrin, shuffled in, briefcase in hand._

_"Good morning students. I'd like to introduce you to a few new students. Class - meet Sam, Jason, and Cale Fredericks." _He gestured from Nick, to Joe, to Kevin as he introduced them._ "Because of class size issues...I'm stuck with all of them," he stated blandly. The man was short, round, and ill-tempered._

_Mackenzie watched as Penelope stared at Cale, the eldest of the three, as though she had a scheme forming in her mind. He sighed as his face fell._

The scene carried on as the "Fredericks" brothers explained that they played as a band, which caused all of the girls in the class - except for Chloe who was fully occupied by Devon. The two really seemed to have fallen in love - to simply swoon. At one point, Trevor brought up how Mackenzie always threw a "bangin" prom after party, which all led to Mackenzie asking the brothers if they'd be willing to play at the party, which they agreed to exceitedly.

Shooting droned on as they shot scene after scene of drama. But by the end of the day, things had gone so well that they had finished the first episode in just a few hours.

Chad yawned and stretched as he grabbed a water and head off to his dressing room to change out of his uniform.

He saw the Lucas brothers fooling around out of the corner of his eye and decided to listen to what they were saying.

"Well that was...dramatic," Joe joked at his brothers.

"Yeah, I could really do for a happy little pick me up," Nick said rolling his eyes.

"Well...Sonny Monroe said we could head down to the _So Random!_ prop house and hang. How about we stop by and see if they're still there?"

His brothers shot glances at each other and smirked. "Sure Kev, why not?" Joe said in a mocking tone.

"Okay..." Kevin looked at his brothers, confused as Stella skipped over.

"Hey guys! You did great! Where you headed now?"

"To _So Random!_" Joe raised his eyebrows repeatedly, as if insinuating something.

Stella and Kevin exchanged looks of confusion and the all stalked off out of the range of Chad's hearing - presumably to the prop house.

--

**A/N: Alright, hoped you liked it! I'm thinking I may have Bethany in there later too. I liked writing her. But if I do, I'm gonna need to come up with how she looks. I'm thinking wavy auburn hair, **_**really**_** pale gray eyes, or silvery gray...And I'm thinking she should dress kind of...Indie. I dunno...Still not completely sure if I should keep her.**

**Oh, and I hope you enjoyed my random bits of **_**Mack Falls**_**. For those of you who've read TrinityFlower of Memories's fic **_**Sonny's First Kiss**_**, then you already know that the whole Devon/Chloe pairing was due to her brilliance. If you haven't read it, well, now you know. And you should go read it. =P AFTER you review. =) So yeah, I had a little shout out. Hope at least someone noticed. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright, this was originally part of chapter 2, but I felt it could be it's own chapter. It seems long enough. =P**

--

The four of them walked into the prop house to the sight of...No one? Weren't they told that the Randoms were going to be there? It was only five. Sonny said that rehearsal was getting out at 4 and that they would be around for a while...

They went further into the room, standing near the green couch, glancing around for any sign of life.

"Well hello." They all heard a voice. A female voice, speaking in a creepy tone, and four pairs of eyes shot towards the slide in the back of the room. And though that was where the voice came from, they saw no one.

Then they heard shuffling behind them. Once more they all shot around - but saw no one.

Then came whispers, more shuffling, and that same voice laughing an evil laugh. The four of them all huddled together, scared. And Kevin screamed a girlish, terrified scream. **(A/N: Kind of like in the beginning of....I **_**think**_** Band's Best Friend. *shrugs* When they're fiddling with all the remotes, the lights get turned off and when they're back on, their dad shows up all covered in stuff and he just screams for a bit.)**

Then the whispers, shuffling and evil laughter turned into the light hearted laughter of five adolescent comedians as they all came out of hiding.

Tawni down the slide, Grady from behind the door, Nico behind the tv, Sonny behind the counter and Zora in her sarcophogus.

"Wow...we really got you guys good," Nico laughed out.

Sonny, still laughing, rushed over to Kevin who still looked a bit shaken, and rubbed his back soothingly. "You gonna be okay?" She laughed out her words.

Her laughter, and the realization that he may have looked a bit folish caused him to laugh along with her as he spoke. "Yeah, I'll be fine." And the two of them sat on the prop room couch as the rest all gathered closer to the center of the room.

They all chatted along nicely, getting to know everyone, and somewhere along the way, a movie was suggested. A horror movie.

Because of this suggestion, Kevin and Sonny found out something about each other - they both _despised_ horror movies. So instead of watching it along with their friends, they decided to take a stroll around the studio and get to know each other better.

They roamed around everywhere, through every hallway, to the point where even Sonny had no idea where they were.

"It must be great to be able to do what you love and play music for a living. I've got to admit, I'm sort of jealous." Sonny laughed nervously, twirling a bit of her hair around her finger.

"I thought you loved comedy-"

"I do. But my first love was always music."

"Oh, really? What do you play?"

"Well, guitar. And I sing a bit too, but....I dunno...I'm not that good. Of course there's no reason that I should stop playing just because I stink. I love it. That's all that matters." She flashed a sweet, honest smile. One different from, but just as genuine as the bright, whole-hearted grin that seemed to occupy her face more often then Tawni wore her Cocoa Mocho Cocoa.

Somehow the pair had managed to find their way over just a few halls away from Sonny's dressing room on their stroll around the property.

"C'mon, don't put yourself down like that. I'm sure you're great. And...I would love to hear you play sometime."

Sonny looked away, embarassed, with a nervous smile on her face. "Well...I guess you could. Oh...wow..." She looked legitamately surprised when she realized that she was just a few feet away from her dressing room door, seeing the sparkly '_S_' on the door not too far off.

"Well, if you're not busy now, I have my guitar in my dressing room. And...I've got nothing to do."

"Oh, really?! I'd love to hear it!"

Sonny couldn't help but smile at his raw enthusiasm, how his eyes seemed to sparkle with sweet, innocent excitement, instead of with some devious plot to get her all riled up...

"Okay," she smiled sweetly again before turning to open the door. They walked in and she pointed to Tawni's animal print chaise on the other side of the room. "Umm...take a load off. I'll...go grab my guitar I guess." She closed her door to give them privacy, not realizing that the door on Tawni's side of the room was left ajar, as she skipped over towards her vanity to grab her guitar case from its position leaning against it.

With guitar case in hand, she scuttled over to the chaise where Kevin was sitting, sideways, his back resting on one arm, his feet dangling off the other, and sat on the end as she removed the instrument from it's dusty leather prison. She fiddled around, plucking at a few strings mindlessly, remembering the feeling she used to have when she used to strum constantly, effortlessly as she softly sang out lyrics.

Then she glanced up to the ceiling, thinking of what to play, before drawing in a breath as she realized the perfect one.

She started strumming the chords and fumbled a bit before stopping and huffing out as she blew her bangs out of her face, causing Kevin to let out an amused chuckle.

"You just need to relax. Those first chords sounded great. You're just...nervous. Here..." He said as he pulled her closer so they were side by side with her leaning on him slightly. She took another breath and smiled as he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Okay. I'm good." Once more she started strumming, this time not missing a single note.

_"To the left of me's the sketch you drew_

_To the right I see that book I lent you_

_to help you through the night_

_The black of charcoal on my thumb_

_But with any luck you'll see the light that comes_

_from open eyes_

_It's All Hallow's Eve_

_Hold my hand_

_Ahead there's land_

_We'll row the boat_

_and leave it on the other shore._"

She bit her lip as she strummed, the short interlude, waiting for the next verse to keep her mind on something other than the warmth of his body next to her which just seemed...not _quite _right. Just...not perfect. Not wrong just...off. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and she relaxed a bit before starting the next verse, beginning with a smile.

"_Through the wreckage of my college years_

_I made sure to hold close both my hate and fear_

_of letting go_

_Told you Sunday just how long it's been_

_You confessed to me fears you'd been holding in_

_Now we both know_

_It's all fine with me_

_Hold my hand_

_Ahead there's land_

_We'll row the boat_

_and leave it on the other shore_

_Hold my hand_

_Ahead there's land_

_We'll row the boat_

_And leave it on the other shore_

_Through the fall_

_Come Hell and all_

_We'll row the boat_

_And leave it on the otehr shore._"

She took a breath before either of them spoke, looking to him for reassurance, and Kevin just laughed. "I thought you said you weren't that good? You were amazing!"

"...You really think so?" She asked, genuinely self conscious.

"Of course I do. Oh, and...what's that song? I've never heard it before."

"Well....it's sort of an original."

"Wow" he breathedout, truly amazed. "You know, if this whole comedy thing doesn't work out for you, you have a _great_ music career ahead of you."

She smiled at him again, embarassed, flattered, and _beyond_ happy. _A member of Jonas thinks I'm a good musician? Oh my gosh!_

"Although..." This word made her jump, worried of what would come after. "With a song like that, you must've been thinking of _someone_. Mind telling me who it is? Anyone I might know?" He nudged and winked at her jokingly, causing her to laugh before she answered.

"Well...sort of. I mean...there's this...this guy. It's complicated...I'm not even sure if I like him or not. I just think I'm more...curious. Half the time he acts like this sweet, nice, wonderful guy who actually cares, and then he turns around and he's this huge...jerkwad." She put down her guitar and turned her back to him, then leaned back so her head rested on the back of the chaise. **(A/N: It's the best way I could think to describe the image in my head. If you don't get it, then too bad. =P) **Even though they'd only met that afternoon, she already felt so comfortable around him. He was just so...so warm and friendly. As if people were all moths and he was a flame - he just seemed so inviting. And his smile was so....contagious. He couldn't help but be genuinely sweet. No matter how hard you tried, you couldn't help but feel good around him. She would even go so far as to say that he was...the anti-Chad. He was just a flat out good person.

And yet...part of her, some part in the back of her mind, felt empty. It was nagging at her, telling her that she needed more than a good friend. Someone that she seemed to anyone on the outside, to take any excuse to go see. Someone that she...she had become addicted to.

But for now, she would ignore that little nagging feeling and just...chill. She had found a good friend in Kevin, and as selfish as it may sound, she was going to get the most out of it. With him, you just couldn't help but feel good, and that was refreshing. Who wouldn't want that feeling as much as possible.

_This is the beginning of a _wonderful_ friendship._ She smiled and closed her eyes as they continued to talk.

--

**A/N: You like? I hope no one seemd to....OOC for you guys. I felt like something wasn't right. BUT I had fun. =P**

**Anyhoo, the song is...well, it was the bonus track at the end of the **_**You're Awful, I Love You**_** album by Ludo. I've commonly heard it referred to as **_**The Boat Song**_**. Look it up on YouTube!! It's pwetty. =) And I felt it was a good choice considering it's basically just Andrew Volpe singing to an acoustic guitar melody. Nothing else really. So it was simple enough to be Sonny spontaneously...ish playing for Kev. =)**

**Oh, and the next chapter will be up, like, right after this one. =P**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, rewind a bit from the end of the last chapter. Actually...rewind to the beginning. This is what happens with Chad! BWAH HAH HAH HAH HAH!!!!! ...SO didn't require a maniacal laugh....But I don't care. I have a serious need to laugh maniacally right now. =P But I think I've done enough of that. Last night I swear I spent more time laughing than breathing, and my mom just kept shooting me weird looks. =P**

**Anyways, here we go!**

**Read, Review, & Enjoy!! (And feel free to advertise my stuff on your own page! haha, kidding....sort of. =P)**

**Oh! And I've decided to add a disclaimer to the beginning of this fic instead of just the sweeping one on my page cuz I felt like saying it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Sonny With a Chance**_**, **_**Jonas**_**, or any other known merchandise, names or logos. BUT soon enough, I am planning on jointly sueing the Disney Corporation for rights and ownership of Sterling Knight. And **_**when**_** we win, I'm going to have a time share on him. Cuz I promised I'd share. =(**

**=D**

--

Chad watched as the Lucas brothers and their...random blonde stalked off set to Chuckle City and noticed himself glaring at them...again.

He let out a frustrated sigh as he shuffled to his dressing room.

He brushed off numerous people who tried to speak to him on his way there, focusing only on getting to his dressing room to relax and...cool off in a sense. Relieved, he sigh as he slammed shut his door behind him, immediately collapsing on the sofa.

He stared up at the wall through his golden bangs and blew them out of his face absent mindedly. His mind wandered aimlessly, never actually forming a complete thought as his body did nothing outside from...well, the things the nonconscious mind dictates it must. You know, like breathing?

Eventually his mind stopped even trying to come up with something to think about and just went blank, which drove Chad mad. He was going completely insane with boredom, but felt no desire to go home.

Finally, something popped into his head - _Walk around._ Alright, not the most clever idea, but better than sitting on a couch doing nothing.

He wandered the halls of Condor Studios aimlessly, not really paying attention to where he was going.

Off in the distance, though not too far, he could hear...music. It was...well, it was lovely. Consciously, Chad thought it was just someone at the studio, trying to unwind after rehearsal or shooting by listening to some chill music. But in the back of his mind, the fact that he didn't recognize the lyrics, or the chord progression, intrigued him. And not only that but, though he had never heard this voice, at least not singing, it seemed to...strike up something. It soothed him unlike anything. It made him feel...at home. And that feeling, that nagging feeling in the back of his mind pushed him to turn right down the hallway, towards where the music was coming from.

The whole time he had been looking down to the floor, so as to ignore anyone who dare speak to him. But for some unknown reason, he decided to raise his head. And he found that he had gotten himself to Chuckle City. That wonderful, soothing, perfect voice was coming from _So Random!_

Once he realized this, he made a conscious decision to follow the voice - find its owner. And this lead him to the dressing room of none other than Miss Sonny Sunbeam Monroe.

A look of astonishment etched its way across his face as he looked through the crack in Tawni Hart's door.

His lips pulled into a half smile as he saw the soft chocolate waves of Sonshine herself. That beautiful music was coming from her.

He had caught her right at the end of the first verse. And as he leaned further into the room, that smile of his turned into a sneer as his teeth started to grind against each other on their own. Sonny was leaning on the shoulder of _Kevin Lucas_. And he was touching her other shoulder tenderly. And instead of squirming away like she would've with Chad, she...just relaxed and...smiled.

He couldn't bare to watch this any longer...but still couldn't bare to let that baffoon be the only one to hear her lovely voice. He pulled his head out of her room and gently closed the door, leaning his head against it as he sighed.

He was torn between a smile and a sneer. That song just made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside, but knowing that she was in there with someone other than him....well, it made him want to kick a kitten.

As soon as the song ended, he walked speedily away. _What was I even doing there? And why should I care who _she_'s with?_

If he had stayed there for just a bit longer, he might have been content with what he heard.

_"With a song like that, you must've been thinking of _someone_. Mind telling me who it is? Anyone I might know?" He nudged and winked at her jokingly, causing her to laugh before she answered._

_"Well...sort of. I mean...there's this...this guy. It's complicated...I'm not even sure if I like him or not. I just think I'm more...curious. Half the time he acts like this sweet, nice, wonderful guy who actually cares, and then he turns around and he's this huge...jerkwad."_

Remind you of anyone?

--

**A/N: Okay...my narrative is starting to sound....obnoxious at times. Ah well.**

**Anyhoo, hoped you liked it.**

**And like I said, please review!**


End file.
